


Summer Heat

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Lake Trip, Summer, Summer Heat, kind of team bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: It was hot. Too hot. Even with the windows open and the fan going as fast as it could, it was hot. Akaashi sat on the floor, back against the wall furthest from where the soon could hit, his skin sticking to said wall. It had been cold for all of five minutes before heating up where he sat. He was miserable.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 53





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Spiker/Setter Week Day One! Went with Summer for this one!  
> Starting the week of with some BokuAka, cause that's just what I'm in the mood to write today. Thought a lake day with the team would be a fun to write.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was hot. Too hot. Even with the windows open and the fan going as fast as it could, it was hot. Akaashi sat on the floor, back against the wall furthest from where the soon could hit, his skin sticking to said wall. It had been cold for all of five minutes before heating up where he sat. He was miserable.

From the other side of the room, his phone chimed. He contemplated the pros and cons of getting up from where he sat. His phone chimed again, and a third time, and he sighed, peeling himself from the wall to walk over to it. He paused for a second in front of the fan, relishing in the cool air that hit him.

**Bo** : Hey hey hey!   
**Bo** : Akaashi!  
**Bo** : Akaashi?

Akaashi shook his head, smiling slightly.

**Akaashi** : Hi Bo.  
**Bo** : Akaashi! You’re alive!

He huffed a laugh.

**Akaashi** : Of course I’m alive.  
**Bo** : Well, yeah. But you know what I mean!  
**Bo** : Anyway, Konaha said the team was going to the lake today. You’re going, right?

Akaashi walked back over to the wall, sliding down and leaning back against a cooler patch.

**Akaashi** : Yes, Bo, I’ll be there.  
**Bo** : Yay! See you then!

If he was being honest, he’d forgotten that Konoha had planned a lake trip. Though in his defense, it was hard to think in this heat. He checked through his texts, finding the text Konoha had sent him with a time. They’d planned on meeting in an hour, based off of his text, and he sighed, leaning his head back. It was too damn hot.

-.-.-

Akaashi stood on the beach, watching the others -- Konoha, Bokuto, and Sarukui -- chase each other in the water. “You can join them, you know,” Komi said from behind. He jumped a little, turning to look at his upperclassmen.

“Komi, hi,” he said, watching the libero walk over.

“It’s good to see you here. You’re really the only one who can keep Bokuto under control,” Komi said with a wink.

His face flushed, and he looked back at the water. Bokuto was currently trying to tackle Sarukui, and failing spectacularly at it. “You make it sound so wrong when you say it like that,” Akaashi said. Komi laughed, dropping his stuff in the sand.

“There’s definitely nothing wrong with it. He seems happier since you two started dating,” Komi said. Akaashi’s face burned and Komi laughed again. “Anyway, don’t stay here too long. It’s far too hot for that.”

He took off for the water, leaving Akaashi there, face burning and thoughts whirling a mile a minute. He watched Komi dive under the water, disappearing for a few seconds before coming up and scaring Konoha, who in turn tried to dunk him, only to miss and fall into the water.

It was odd, seeing the team like this. Off the court, with no responsibilities. “Akaashi!” Bokuto shouted, pulling him from his thoughts. He blinked, seeing him half swimming towards the beach. Akaashi smiled, watching him.

“Akaashi, you made it,” Bokuto said, out of breath.

“I did, yeah,” Akaashi said, dropping his bag in the sand as Bokuto pulled him into a very wet hug, effectively soaking his shirt.

“What are you doing just standing here? It’s too hot for that,” Bokuto said, pulling away a little to look down at him.

“Komi said the same thing,” he mused. Bokuto tipped his head a little, and Akaashi smiled. “I was actually about to join you guys,” he said.

Bokuto’s face lit up in a smile, and Akaashi’s heart squeezed a little. “I’m really glad you came out,” he said, dipping down to kiss him before taking off for the lake again.

Akaashi stood there, face burning once again, and he could see Konoha and Komi laughing at him, making his face burn more. He shook his head, taking his shirt off (and laying it out to dry) before walking into the lake.

The water was freezing compared to the heat of the sun. It shocked his system and he gasped, goosebumps running everywhere. He stood there for a minute, getting used to the water before continuing. When the water lapped at his waist, he decided to get it over with and dived, resisting the urge to gasp as the cold water froze him for a second.

He resurfaced with a cough, shaking water from his hair. He wasn’t up for very long, though. Akaashi was being tossed from underneath and had a second to react before crashing back into the water. When he came up, he blinked and saw Sarukui laughing, standing where he’d been.

Not that he was there long, himself. Bokuto tackled him, sending them both under the water. A wave of water hit him, pushing him a little. Konoha and Komi were laughing, almost doubled over, and Akaashi was trying (and failing) to stifle his laugh. When the two upperclassmen came back up, they glared at each other for all of a second before devolving in laughter.

“This means war, Bokuto,” Sarukui said.

Bokuto turned towards Akaashi, winked, and looked back at Sarukui. “If this means war, then that means Akaashi and I will definitely be kicking your ass.”

“Teams, huh? So I get Konoha and Komi?” Sarukui laughed, swimming over to them. “You are so going down, captain.”

Bokuto swam over to him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “As if! Akaashi is the best at everything, and we’re totally going to beat you!”

Akaashi's face burned again, and Konoha gave him a look while Komi winked at him. He looked away, biting his lip. If the summer heat didn’t get him, then the burning of his cheeks would.

-.-.-

He wasn’t really sure what this ‘war’ between them would entail, but narrowly avoiding being tackled had not been what he had in mind. Konoha charged towards him from the front while Komi came from the side, both intent on dunking him. Right before they got him, Akaashi dived, swimming past Konoha and taking his legs out from underneath him.

He resurfaced to see him sputtering, Komi laughing at him. Konoha turned his attention to the libero, who made a noise and started swimming away. Akaashi watched in amusement for a second before turning his attention to the loud splash to his right.

Bokuto was cheering and a sputtering Sarukui resurfaced, wiping water from his face. “How could our captain be so evil?” he called, lunging forward and falling into the water, Bokuto throwing himself to the side to avoid being tackled.

“You’re the one who started this war!” Bokuto called, swimming over to Akaashi. “Hey, how’s it going on your front?”

Akaashi pointed behind him at where Konoha and Komi were still chasing each other. “Pretty good, apparently.”

Bokuto laughed, keeping an eye on Sarukui, who was currently floating around on his back. “I think we’ve won this war, by the looks of it.”

“Yeah, I think so too,” he said right before he pulled Bokuto into a kiss. Bokuto’s eyes widened, and Akaashi pulled away. Bokuto chased after him, and he used that moment to dunk him, laughing as he sputtered.

When he resurfaced, there was fire in his eyes. “Akaashi! The betrayal!” he said, grabbing him around the waist. Akaashi laughed, holding on his arms.

“It was all in good fun,” he laughed, turning to look up at him. Bokuto looked back, the fire still burning in his eyes. He kissed him again, surprising him, and he pulled away as Bokuto tightened his grip on him.

“I’m gonna need about five more of those to make up for this betrayal,” Bokuto whispered.

“Not here, but maybe later,” Akaashi said, voice low.

Bokuto perked up and started pulling them towards the beach. “Akaashi have some things to take care of!” he called back. Akaashi’s face burned at the comments and whistles they got from the other three.

“God, they’re the worst,” Akaashi mumbled, grabbing his things.

“Yeah, but they’re our team. We’re kind of stuck with them,” Bokuto said, lacing their hands together. Akaashi hummed as they walked. He had a feeling it was going to be a good summer.


End file.
